dice_guildfandomcom-20200215-history
Jacks Pierce
Jackson "Jacks" Pirece is one of the main Characters in Pokemon Tabletop, League of Stars. Bio Jackson "Jacks" Pierce is what you would call a jack of all trades and master of none rancher. He has lived most of his life in and around his family farm near the Safari Zone in Kanto. He always wanted to go out and explore the world, but duty had always been around the farm. When his parents fell on hard times, he had to cut his education short to spend most of his time on the farm. His parents dealt with the farm and at an early age his father had him take over the ranch portion of the homestead. It was definitely an eye opener for Jackson. So much needed done at any given day that he just went to work and developed skills along the way. The family homestead was struggling, so a solution was offered by Jackson when he was in his early 20's that helped tremendously. He suggested that to help supplement some income that they take in pokemon from trainers to help train them or develop them enough to be comfortable around people. The pokemon invited to the ranch ranged mostly of herd type pokemon or every day farm pokemon that their trainers would either pay a pretty penny to train up or forget about all together. This strategy wouldn't normally work but being so close to Fuschia City and even more so the Safari zone, there were plenty of people and pokemon willing to pay for the services their family offered. They were not the only homesteads to do this, but they did have the best reputation of the lot. As he got older, Jackson took on more and more responsibility on the homestead, but it was honest work. It seemed that Jackson had a special affinity to herd pokemon and really had a gift for bonding with wild pokemon. He absolutely adored the Ponyta and Rappidash line the most. Even though he never really had the time to go about getting his pokemon license when he was younger, he found them playful and loyal... and a little headstrong. As Jackson got older, the more was put on his family that they had to outsource a lot for helpers on the farm. It would impact his families finances, but only a little bit. A gift that his parents granted with him at 35 was that they wanted him to explore the world. It was a dream of his since he was young and his parents knew that. They claimed they were a little selfish in keeping him on the farm all these years, but they needed him. His mother wanted him to live his dreams to explore while his father was more practical and straight forward. He took Jackson aside when his mother wasn't around and spoke to him about the future of the homestead. "We have one of the best homesteads around son, however, I think we need a way to differentiate ourselves from the others in Kanto. The ranch is your baby, Jacks, I think having a great variety of steads would go a long way to the profitability of the farm. Imagine people coming from miles around for easier crossroad travels. Also make it easier to bread our own stock if we get that in the contract." Recently, the family had a generous patron that as part of compensation for services trade for the offspring of a Rapidash. The whole family had a tough time with her, but since this was really one of the few times the homestead could get its own pokemon, it was a rare treat. A Ponyta was born a month or so later and Jacks was the only work hand that the Rapidash trusted around her foal. He burnt his hands a many of times trying to calm down this really nervous and skittish. It took a few months to really get her to trust Jackson and decided to call her Blaze due to her nervous flare ups. One thing was for sure though and that was she was blazing fast and really caused problem for her mother. It seemed that she was rather glad to have someone else deal with all that energy at times and at long last decided to catch it. The Rapidash approved and wanted just as much attention before she was recalled to her trainer. One day in Fuschia City picking up supplies, he sees a poster about the new Orcam region that it seemed that everyone was on about. 1st League Challenge? Well I guess battling to top is alright but Jacks not really looking to be a Champion, if all was honest. He took a few copy of the pamphlet underneath. This was just the way him and his father could accomplish dreams of their own having there own pokemon around. He tells his parents and get a friendly goodbye as he packs his things and Blaze's pokeball. He does carry with him a saddle over his shoulders since they are probably hard to come by on the road. Byrin Town it is it seems. He catches a ticket and goes to the dock for transfer over new town. "What new adventures will await us Blaze." Appearance Gruff exterior with a full beard and a black cowboy hat. Usually has his denim clothing, cowboy boots, and blue jeans. He is pretty fit and has rough, callused hands. Clothing is a bit scruffed up from long use but still usable. Personality Jackson is a gruff but personable person. He has no problem talking to both people and Pokemon alike. He is pretty polite and rough around the edges. He wouldn't say he is silent or talkative type, just someone that out for his own purposes. He is not opposed to getting his way if it helps his family, but doesn't go out intentionally hurting others. Goals and Other Info * Catch as many rideable Pokemon as possible. * Catch a great variety of these Pokemon. * Enhance the image of his homestead out in the world. * Explore as much of the world as he possibly can before he returns to his hometown. Badge Case * Barsal Chakra Badge - Grants the Mind Mold ''Ability when worn as an Accessory. Level Progression Pokemon * Blaze, the Ponyta - Lvl 23 ** Move list *** Stomp (Normal / Physical) *** Toxic (Poison / Status) *** Hypnosis (Psychic / Status) *** Fire Spin (Fire / Special) *** Hidden Power (Grass / Special) *** Flame Charge (Fire / Physical) * Siren, Lapras - Level 21 ** Move List *** Water Pulse (Water / Special) *** Sing (Normal / Status) *** Body Slam (Normal / Physical) *** Perish Song (Normal / Status) *** Confuse Ray (Ghost Type / Status) *** Ice Shard (Ice / Physical) *** Rain Dance (Water / Status) * Kingara, the Huge Gyarados - Level 23 ** Move List *** Twister (Dragon / Special) *** Ice Fang (Ice / Physical) *** Show Off (Fighting / Special) *** Flail (Normal / Physical) *** Bite (Dark / Physical) *** Aqua Tail (Water / Physical) * Furvor, the Pansage - Level 18 (On Contract for Kendra for her second of this line) ** Move List *** Torment (Dark / Status) *** Leech Seed (Grass / Status) *** Seed Bomb (Grass / Physical) *** Lick (Ghost / Physical) *** Bite (Dark / Physical) *** Fury Swipes (Normal / Physical) * Montay, The Bouffalant - Level 15 ** Move List *** Horn Attack (Normal / Physical) *** Pursuit (Dark / Physical) *** Scary Face (Normal / Status) *** Rage (Normal / Physical) *** Fury Attack (Normal / Physical) *** Mud Shot (Ground / Special) * Maximus, the Nidoran - Level 16 ** Move List *** Peck (Flying / Physical) *** Horn Attack (Normal / Physical) *** Focus Energy (Normal / Status) *** Double Kick (Fighting / Physical) *** Poison Sting (Poison / Physical) *** Toxic (Poison / Status * Diesel , the Rookidee - Level 13 ** Move List *** Pluck (Flying / Physical) *** Taunt (Dark / Status) *** Power Trip (Dark / Physical) *** Hone Claws (Dark / Status) *** Fury Attacks (Normal / Physicall) * Sly , the Duskull - Level 11 (Currently seeing sutors for for a mountable pokemon for trade) ** Move List *** Leer (Normal / Status) *** Night Shade (Ghost / Special) *** Disable (Normal / Status) *** Astonish (Ghost / Physical) Special Items * Dynamax Band - A band received in place of the Eydi City Gym badge. Journal 'Day 1''' This may not be the most comprehensive list of the activities on my journey away from home and away from the Ranch, but I feel that a list of achievements and of the activities is a good way to collect my thoughts after a long days events. The start of the journey was off to a bad start you could say. I arrived with Blaze with not so much as a real hello, but knew that I had to be ready to start my quest. When looking out at the festivities, it seemed that their was a big event going on. Even though I personally never went through getting a starter through the traditional way, I knew this was a big event for some of the youngsters. Before leaving home, I was taken aside by my father and given two contracts that we were given and that should I ever come across a Panpour or a Oricorio (Sensu) that I should gather them up. One of the contracts was very specific which was for Kendra and wanting a Panpour. I was talking to this older gentleman, Richie, about getting some bait and supplies and agreed to a nice arrangement of his second hand goods. It was agreed upon that if I helped him load and unload the wagon that he would give me a nice deal on some starting supplies. The Supplies ranged from a Fishing Rod, couple cheap hand nets, and some bait. As the deal was agreed upon there was a commotion in the courtyard and that is when Blaze and myself flew into action. There seemed to be a gang of thugs stealing some pokemon. There was chaos everywhere in Byrin Town. I got on top of Blaze and helped a poor girl out when she got ganged up on by a Shinx and her trainer. Knocked that Shinx out like it was nobodies business. Then we raced out in the commotion and chased the group out of town. It seemed that there were some other trainers handling their business as well. It was a good start and Professor Elm and Mrytle gave the group and myself a mission to track down these missing pokeballs that were going to be for the young ones. That riled my biscuits true enough and we thought it would be a good idea to get a great start and go after them before the trail went cold. As a reward, it was agreed upon that the Egg that Elm put up as a reward would be best suited for myself. It happened upon closer inspection to be a Bouffalant Egg. This would come in real handy on the ranch in due time. During this time before we set out, Jackson helped the old man Richie get his supplies loaded and stowed. To his great surprise, Richie also included 8 more bait, a lure, and a fishing magazine which I thought was really generous. As we were set to leave with a couple hours daylight remaining, we heard some crashes of broken glass and Danny was smart enough to investigate. It turned out to be a phantom pokemon and stabbed Danny. The pokemon it seemed had help with an Espurr helping him out when a loud explosion came near me. Silon trusted the Espurr for some reason but the Espurr was caught and Phantom turned out to be Honeedge. Kuku clocked him out and Stephen captured him. I do not envy his task of raising him. The group eventually decided to stay at the pokecenter and leave in the morning. An exciting beginning but who knew what was going to happen next. I am going to catch some sleep, Blaze is looking at me like "Apple or Sleep". Decided both was a good idea and handled him an apple and catch some zzz's.